10 years later
by yxx
Summary: 10 years has passed since Class E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School has graduated from the Assassination Classroom... Now they are organizing a reunion, plus the extra members they bring along! What will happen this eventful week?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

This is my first fanfiction, and I'm new to this, so helpful comments are welcome. Constructive criticism is good too, but please, no negative comments. With all that aside, take a look! I don't own Assassination Classroom.

Basic Introduction: E class is having a reunion for a week. They bring cute little additions along with them! The story might focus more on the kids though, because I find that area more interesting to develop.

A blue and green-haired couple slowly climbed the grassy hill. The woman held the hand of a little girl, who leaped in front of her suddenly. "Mommy! Are we there yet? Is this really your old school?"

"Yep. This is where Mommy and Daddy met."

"Ne, can I really see Dharma-kun and Suzune-chan again?"

"Of course! Karma and Okuda promised to come." "But you know, Kaede, looks like we're the first ones here…"

"Yeah, Nagisa. Ten years has passed so quickly…"

Nagisa Shiota and Kaede Kayano stared out at the grassy landscape, eyes content. "They're here!" Nagisa suddenly started shouting and waving excitedly. In the distance, a man and a woman slowly walked towards them. The familiar redhead and the somewhat shy girl with glasses were here. "Karma-kun! Okuda-san! Over here!" Kayano started waving excitedly too.

"Yo, long time no see, Nagisa. How's the class doing?" "Ehh… Okay. This year's students are a bit lazy and discouraged. By the way, where's Dharma and Suzune?"

"Over there. See?" Karma pointed to the two twins who were far behind them, running and giggling. It looked like a race. The child in lead was a red headed boy who looked almost exactly like Karma, with a grin on his face. Stumbling behind was a petite girl with hair braided into two plaits. She resembled Okuda immensely, except for the fact that she didn't wear glasses.

"Dharma-kun! Suzune-chan!" The little girl ran down the hill, light hair blown away by the wind, to join the game.

"Long time no see, Okuda-san. Or I should say, Mrs. Akabane," Kayano smiled at Okuda, who replied. "I haven't seen Aoi for a long time! She's all grown up now! The timing for this reunion was perfect: the first day of 9th grade." Okuda was different, as her childish braids were gone and replaced by a ponytail. "Look, Isogai and Maehara are here with Kataoka and Okano!"

The ikemen representative had not changed at all. He still retained the noble aura that was the source of respect from their classmates. He held hands with Megu Kataoka, with a small girl trailing behind them. Maehara and Okano walked side by side too, but they each had a grumpy expression and looked away from each other. The little girl walked up to Kayano and Nagisa. "Good morning, Aunt and Uncle Shiota."

"Ri-chan is really polite! No wonder she's the child of our class representatives. But what's with Maehara and Okano? Isn't the wedding next month?"

"Oh, nothing much. They just had a minor quarrel again." Isogai explained for the grumpy couple, who remained silent.

"Oooh! Did Maehara fall for some random woman again?" Karma appeared behind them, with the little devil grin on his face. "O-Of course not! Hey! Hinata!" Okano just shook her head angrily.

"Hey, Ri! Want to play?" Karma's redheaded son ran over to the little girl. "Y-Yeah!" She adjusted her barrette and sped off towards the children, leaving the men alone.

"But seriously, Karma? You named your son Dharma? It even rhymes!" Maehara was smiling. "Tell that to Manami. I was thinking of a different name, but she like my first idea." All eyes went to the blushing Okuda. "I-I just thought it was cute." "Okuda-san hasn't changed at all! You're still so shy. We were surprised that you and Karma were one of the first of us to get married _and_ have kids." Kayano smiled, and Okuda blushed even more. "But Suzune is a cute name! How did you come up with it?" Maehara asked. "Oh, I just saw that name once and really liked it. The sound of a bell, you know?" Okuda smiled. "But are you and Okano-san okay? There seems to be a lot of… tension." Maehara glanced at Okano, who was dragged away to play by the kids. "Sigh. She is just so sensitive. Yeah, it's okay." By now, the women had moved on to have a private conversation, and Karma was talking with Nagisa.

Something was brewing in the kid's group. "Hey, you guys want to play a prank?" Dharma dragged everyone into a random bush for a meeting, not noticing the amused gazes of Isogai and Maehara. "Wait, nii-san! That's too mean!" "No way, Suzune! You mean that you don't like tricks? What about you guys? You like this kind of stuff, right?" Ri and Aoi looked at each other nervously. "Um, we're all girls, so we don't like tricks. Sorry. Maybe you should ask someone else," Aoi tried to refuse with a polite smile. Dharma frowned, and backed away. "Fine, paper doll!" He stuck his tongue out at her. Aoi flushed bright red, because she was very sensitive about how short and thin she was and how Kayano dressed her up in fluttery clothing every day, saying that it was cute. "Suit yourself, murophobic boy!" Dharma started to growl at the mention of his fear of mice, and the two started arguing viciously while Suzune and Ri backed out.

"Hey, Isogai. Do you think Karma Jr. has a crush on Nagisa Jr.?" Maehara was grinning. "Maehara, they're only 5! Besides, Aoi is a girl, not a boy." "You know, they were such good friends, and I was even anticipating them being together… " "Oh, stop it, Maehara!" "I mean, look at how they argue. Karma Jr. obviously likes Aoi. I bet she has no idea. This is just like a manga, with the bickering couple in the center." "Again, they are too young! You're just bored. Besides, don't even think of matchmaking Dharma and Aoi." Isogai gestured at Maehara's back. Maehara turned to see Karma glaring at him from under the tree. "You can see how protective Karma is. You'll never be able to lay a hand on his children!" "Yeah, I am bored. But I can talk about it, right?" Isogai had a smile on his face, but still sighed as Maehara kept talking about the children.

Meanwhile, Dharma and Aoi were still chasing each other angrily in circles, and it finally ended when Aoi collapsed in dizziness.

"Kids are kids." Kayano laughed as she gazed at the children. "Wait, isn't that the rest of Class E?" A whole group of people were starting up the hill. All of their classmates were there, and different too. A black-haired Rio Nakamura? Who would've thought that Terasaka would be wearing a formal suit one day? Right at the end was Chiba and Hayami, quiet but smiling. "Dad, who are they?" A small boy with black hair spoke without a questioning tone, pointing at the kids. "Don't just stand there, Shinichi. Say hi to them."

The boy hid behind Hayami, but could not avoid attention. "So this is Shin-chan? He looks like Chiba!" Kayano and Nagisa walked over to greet everyone. They were like the organizers, basically. The boy shrunk behind his mother even more, but a hand tugged at him. "Who are you? I'm Dharma Akabane, and I'm turning 6 in a month. Do you want to be my assisstant?" "Yaaah!" The boy jumped back in fear. "Mom, what's wrong with him?" Dharma tugged at Okuda's sleeve. "D-Don't say that. Shinichi is just very shy, that's all." The chemist felt a pang of sympathy for the child, as she too had been so shy in the past.

The whole place grew louder as all the members of the E class started conversing. Standing in a corner was the now 30 year-old Bitch-Sensei, Toka Yada, and Hinano Kurahashi. "Where's Karasuma sensei?" Yada asked while smiling. "He has some business, but told me to say hi. By the way, I haven't seen you in a long time, darling!" They hugged and laughed even louder. Out of the blue, a small voice interrupted. "I think that you're, um… pretty." It was Suzune, and she was complimenting Bitch-Sensei in a strange way, twisting and turning in nervousness. "Well, thank you! What's your name? You're SO cute!" The blonde lifted a surprised Suzune up into the air, and swung her around. Suzune was panicking, but she started laughing as soon as she realized that she was 'flying'. "Onii-san! The pretty foreign lady is so nice!" Suzune beckoned to Dharma, who walked up to examine Bitch-Sensei.

 _He looks familiar somehow, and not in a good way._

Bitch-Sensei just couldn't remember who the boy resembled at that moment. "You're right about her looks, Suzune, but she looks _so_ old." Bitch-Sensei's face scrunched up, and she frowned. "What did you say?" "I said that you look like a middle-aged lady." "What the hell did you say? I'll tell you-" Yada and Kurahashi had to hold her back. Something twinkled in Dharma's eye, something that only his twin sister noticed, and he started to sniffle. Next, tears started running down his cheeks. "Waaaaaah!" Bitch-Sensei stopped ranting immediately, and looked guilty. "Um, I didn't know you were going to cry. Uh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Arrrgh! I'll buy you anything, please stop crying. Please?" She obviously was not experienced with handling crying 5 year-olds.

"Really?" Dharma wiped his face, and his devil grin was visible. The change couldn't have taken longer than 5 seconds. It was then that Bitch-Sensei realized that the brat that called her 'old' was just faking. "What? You liar! You-" "A promise is a promise. Don't take everything so seriously, Bitch-Sensei. They're just kids." Karma walked up to the former English teacher with a smile. The blonde crossed her arms angrily.

"So _that's_ why I thought the kid looked like someone. By the way, this girl is basically Okuda without glasses. I can see the dark futures of your offspring." Bitch-Sensei calmed down, but still looked annoyed. "So what do you want, kid?" She bent down to glare at Dharma. "Hmm… What do you want, Suzune?"

The little girl brightened up. Before, she was just shrinking at Bitch-Sensei's anger. "I want a chemistry set!" "Old lady, we'll have a chemistry set for children and some wasabi."

Everyone gulped at the mention of wasabi. Was that what a normal 5 year-old would want in these days?

"Dharma, dad's proud of you for your new way, but using it too many times will weaken the effect, understand?" Karma patted Dharma's head. "Yes, daddy!" Everyone sighed. Their class reunion has just started…


	2. Chapter 2: End of the Day

End of Day 1

"So, we have a whole week planned for our reunion, we will be very busy. Let's list our activities." Everyone was gathered in their old classroom while the children played outside. "Since the kids are here, why don't we choose a group to take care of them for tomorrow? They could take them to an amusement park while the rest of us do whatever we want," Kayano declared her idea excitedly. "Great idea! Now we just have to vote…" Isogai and Kataoka started cutting paper and making a box for the ballots. A few minutes later, everything was done and ready. "Now, write your choice and place it in the box! We will not vote as we're the organizers of this 'election'." Everyone started writing names on their piece of paper and turning it in. As soon as everyone was finished, Isogai counted the votes and wrote them on the board. "The people are: Rio Nakamura, Ryōma Terasaka, and Nagisa Shiota. Nakamura-san will be taking care of Dharma and Suzune. Terasaka-kun will take care of Shinichi and Ri. Nagisa can take Aoi."

Nakamura shrugged and smiled. "Guess I'm stuck with the little devil," she chuckled. Terasaka looked glum. "You mean I have to babysit the black-haired boy and your kid? No way!"

"Sorry, but it is already decided, Terasaka-kun. Tomorrow, the rest of us can just walk around the campus and remember old times."

"Sounds great!" The former E class started discussing plans and family matters as the meeting ended.

"Who was that foreign lady?" Shinichi was less tense now, but still very reserved. "Dad told me that she was their English teacher and former pro assassin. Isn't that cool?" Dharma was pulling grass in boredom.

"Um, no. That's scary," Ri spoke as she sat on a tree branch, dangling her legs. "She's so nice to me though," Suzune spoke cheerfully, not wanting Bitch-Sensei to be criticized too badly.

"I wonder what we're doing tomorrow?" Ri tried to change the subject. "I don't know, but we're probably doing something different from the other grownups," Dharma had stopped pulling grass and was staring into the sky. "Hey, you were ignoring me on purpose, right?" Aoi stepped in front of him. "No I wasn't. You just didn't join the conversation." Ri spoke again to prevent another argument. "I saw your dad on the news, Dharma. Isn't he an important official?" Dharma's chest puffed up with pride. "Of course he is! My dad is the greatest man in the universe!" "No, my dad is! He's taught so many students and led them to success!" Aoi quickly added her comment in.

"Really, you guys seem to argue every minute." An unfamiliar voice silenced all of them. It was Nakamura, and she walked up to them with a smile. "Don't be scared! You can call me Rio-neesan. By the way, Dharma, did you say that you like tricks?" She grinned at the redhead, and he gave a smirk in response.

Something exploded in the classroom. The room was filled with smoke, and barely anyone could see through it. Shouts of "What?" and "What is going on?" came from everybody. "Everyone go out of the room! We don't know if this smoke is harmful or not!" Isogai started to direct everyone as they walked out quickly.

Outside, everyone could see again, and a shout came from the trees. "It was this one." Terasaka had grabbed Dharma by the collar, and the latter was struggling like crazy. "Let. Me. Go! Brute," Dharma muttered. "What were you doing? I'll let you go when you apologize."

Everyone could see that Dharma was getting desperate now. "Fine! I took one of mom's old bombs before we came here and threw it in the classroom. I'm sorry. There!" Terasaka let him go, and Dharma scurried behind Nakamura. "You had a part in it too, didn't you?" Nakamura just grinned. "It's a joke, guys! A joke! Let it go and don't be so tense!"

By now, the classroom was clear of all smoke. It was getting late, and the class decided to eat together.

"Bye, Rio-neesan!" Dharma stuffed a paper in Nakamura's hand and ran off to join Suzune, who was calling to him anxiously.

Nakamura wanted to stay for a little longer, so she wasn't going with them. It was getting colder, and the wind blew her now dark hair into the air. She unfolded the paper, and something exploded into her eyes. "What?" There was also something like pepper, which made her cough and cough. She tried to move from that area, and the foul things finally subsided. On the paper was a message written in very neat handwriting: "Got you! Let's prank together next time! "

A smile grew on Nakamura's face, but a memory came back to her…

It was 5 earlier, their first reunion. Class E was meeting every 5 years for about a week.

She had gone there with a determined heart. Sure, she did have a liking for her teasing victim in 9th grade, but he was Kayano's, and nobody else's. Nakamura knew that she didn't stand a chance against the high-spirited girl with a cat-ear hairstyle. She had realized that on Valentine's Day. Nakamura spent a while making her own chocolate, but she dismissed it as boring and weird. Besides, what would Nagisa think? But she had thought of someone else, too. Her redheaded prankster partner was on her mind too. In the end, she didn't give either of them out, and they ended up being for her parents as a gift.

Now, 5 years later, the whole of Class E had received the news that Nagisa and Kayano was engaged. Nakamura congratulated them in her heart, though she felt something stab at it at the same time. And that was when she actually thought about what she felt towards Karma. They like pranks and tricks, and thought alike. Both weren't bad at their studies, and he was pretty easy to get along with. Had she ever thought of him as more than a friend? Nakamura was always too busy for things like love, but she made up her mind. She was going to tell him.

They ate at a restaurant famous for their sushi designs. They were mostly finished then, and everyone was just talking about their lives. She told Karma that she had something to say to him outside. Nakamura thought he would've suspected something, but he looked pretty oblivious.

"Karma, I-" Before she could finish, a small voice interrupted them. "Karma-kun? Can you come here?" It was Okuda-san. She wasn't a bad person, but Nakamura couldn't help feeling angry at her. "Sorry, Nakamura. If it isn't important, Okuda-san needs me." He went back in without another word.

Nakamura realized again, that she had been rejected without her even saying anything. She could tell that Karma liked Okuda, and again, she decided to give it up for the shy girl with glasses.

Now, she was supposed to take care of his children for a whole entire day? Nakamura wasn't the type of character that you would see in some stories: an evil lovelorn woman who torments the children of someone who rejected her, but it would be a little difficult to spend the day with Dharma, who had a similar personality, attitude, and basically everything Karma was.


	3. Chapter 3: Twins, Mischief, and Memories

Twins, Mischief, and Memories

Okuda watched her sleeping children contently. It was only 7 in the morning, but Karma had gone out with the organizers to find nearby amusement parks. She chuckled as Suzune rolled around in her sleep until she found a cushion: Dharma. The boy groaned but did nothing. He was always very protective of his shy sister, very like Karma and Okuda.

Okuda was so happy for Kayano when she announced her engagement to Nagisa. Everyone promised to attend the wedding, and they did. Nagisa and Kayano decided to have an outdoors wedding by their old schoolhouse. When asked why, Kayano said that it was where she met Nagisa, and she would treasure their year there forever. The wedding went smoothly, and the girls were all giddy when Kayano prepared to throw the bouquet. The big bunch of flowers stayed in the air for a second, and landed in Okuda's arms. She didn't even run forward and try to catch it like the other girls. Some of them were jumping around, and Okuda couldn't even do that. But it landed in her arms, and that meant she was the next to be married. The girls oohed and aahed at her while glancing at Karma. Okuda just felt nervous because of all the attention.

It turned out that the bouquet thing was true. Okuda was never keen on questionable things like this, but Karma proposed to her in front of everybody on the last day of the reunion. It wasn't one of those classic romantic proposals of "I want to be with you forever", but more like "Let's keep making chemicals in the future." Okuda's reaction was slower than normal. "Huh?"

"It means, will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes!"

" _So_ romantic," Kayano and the other girls were teasing her in a friendly way later, and Okuda felt even more embarrassed about her initial failure to understand what Karma said.

Okuda was so happy when she gazed at her children. Karma had come up with "Dharma" for fun, but Okuda liked it. She named the girl Suzune, a name that she always liked and wished for instead of a plain name like "Manami". They looked and acted like little versions of their parents, with Dharma as a prankster and Suzune adoring chemistry. Dharma loved to pull Suzune into his capers. She was often hesitant, but anyone could tell that she liked socializing with other children, though she was very shy.

Okuda was feeling drowsy. _Oh well, the meeting's 1 hour later, and I can sleep a little late._

Dharma felt something heavy on him. He kept squirming until he could sit up. It was Suzune, who was sound asleep even though she was basically pushed off of him. He poked at her until she waked up. "What do you want, Dharma? It's so early." "Suzune, are you excited to go to an amusement park?" "Of course! Are you?"

"No. I want to go spy on Mom and Dad's classmates and follow them to wherever they're going. An amusement park is for little kids."

Suzune just stared at him. _Aren't you a little kid too?_

But she knew better than to argue with her brother, so she nodded. "Okay, here's the plan. We won't go together, because that is too obvious. We'll split up and meet wherever they're meeting."

"But how do you know where?" "See? Here it is!" Dharma picked up a slip of paper from the top of the table in the hotel room. "It says: Meeting at 8:00 by schoolhouse. Mom shouldn't leave things like this lying around." He grinned, and Suzune gave a wry smile.

"But for now, I can help you with that question." Dharma pointed to a grammar book that Suzune was reading. They weren't in school yet, but Suzune was already studying like crazy. "Okay!" Suzune smiled. That's her beloved brother.

"It's cold, so I brought coats." Dharma handed a pink one to Suzune, who took it and put it on. "We meet at the schoolhouse. Keep up with them even if I don't come, okay?" Suzune nodded vigorously. Even she was starting to get excited.

"Take this sprayer, okay? Your pretty foreign lady bought it for me, and I added stuff to it. If anyone dangerous or weird comes to you, spray it at them." Suzune nodded. This was making her nervous. "Let's go!" Dharma skipped out of the room cheerfully.

Dharma went left and Suzune went right. No matter how observant he was, Dharma wasn't sure is this was the right way. He took a left, then a right. What was this place? He came into a street filled with people and stores. His heart beat faster. Was he lost? Was Suzune okay? He took a few right turns, and crashed into something soft… and suffocating that smelled of pricy perfume.

Suzune was getting worried, but brightened up as she saw the whole group gathered at the hill. "But where's niisan?" She muttered to herself as she started following the adults.


	4. Chapter 4: Amusement Park Adventure 1

Amusement Park Adventure Part 1

"What the-" Bitch-Sensei had been feeling good, and she decided to shop. She was having a good time: people were staring at her excellent clothing and looks, and the blonde loved that. Just then, something tiny was running around, and crashed right into her.

"Ow…" Bitch-Sensei was about to scold the little child when she saw who it was. _The kid of the brat who started my nickname! What was his name? Dharma?_

"Ah! The old lady!" Dharma jumped back in surprise.

"Don't call me an old lady!" Bitch-Sensei grabbed Dharma by the collar. He was trying to run away, but Bitch-Sensei pulled him back. "Weren't you supposed to go to the amusement park? Aha! You were planning something else, right? Well, big sister will take you to Nakamura-san, who will be taking care of you."

"Is it Rio-neesan? I'll go then." Dharma became surprisingly obedient as Bitch-Sensei led him out of the streets and to the hill.

Meanwhile, the children were getting restless. Nagisa tried his best to comfort Aoi, who was angry about the delay. Shinichi was refusing to come out from behind the tree because he was afraid of Terasaka, and Ri was trying to mediate everything.

"Here's the brat you were looking for." Everyone looked up as the elaborately dressed Bitch-Sensei sauntered over to them, dragging Dharma behind her.

"Where's Suzune?" Ri's voice reminded everyone of the shy girl. "Yeah, where's your sister?" Bitch-Sensei questioned Dharma. "She's following the adults." "Whaaaat?" Just as everyone was going into a panic about the unknown status of the girl, Nakamura's phone rang. "Hello? Karma? Okay. Yeah. Bye."

"They say that they found the girl trailing behind them, and since it'll take too much time to send her back, she's not coming." Everyone sighed in relief, and turned their attention to Dharma. "How could you think of such a dangerous plan? What if she got lost?" Nagisa assumed his teacher role and started reprimanding Dharma. Everyone else thought Dharma was just going to laugh or say something, but they were surprised to see his nose redden. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He started to sniffle, and Bitch-Sensei could tell that it was genuine this time.

"Crybaby!" Aoi's high-pitched voice broke the silence. "Aoi!" Nagisa was trying to silence his daughter. Dharma looked up angrily. "You're not much better, paper doll!" Dharma jumped from Bitch-Sensei's grasp and started chasing the laughing girl, who was pretty fast. "Guess she was trying to cheer him up," Nakamura told Nagisa.

They were there. With the tickets bought, everyone parted ways and promised to meet back there at 4:00.

"Where do you want to go?" Nakamura looked down at the little boy, who was holding his head up like everyone else there were childish idiots.

"I don't know… Roller coaster?"

Dharma passed the height mark by one inch. Nakamura was hoping that he wouldn't be tall enough. No luck. She never told anybody, but the mischief girl was actually afraid of roller coasters. She felt her stomach lurch after the first loop. The grins the little boy shot at her did not help at all. They got off with her feeling sick.

"How about buying me something, Rio-neesan?"

"What? I don't-"

She stopped when she saw the boy sniffle. Was he going to pull the crying trick again?

"Fine, fine. What about strawberry milk? Do you like that?"

"Yay!" Any signs of tears vanished.

Nakamura sighed.


End file.
